Zero vs One
by Windrises
Summary: Prince Schneizel gets inspired by Zero's number gimmick and becomes a costumed villain called One.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that have worked on Code Geass.

Prince Schneizel was feeling frustrated that all of his recent attempts at stopping Zero failed. Schneizel said "I need to get advice on how to take care of Zero. Send Cornelia in here Kanon."

Kanon replied "Okay your majesty."

A few minutes later Princess Cornelia walked in. Schneizel said "Your advice is greatly needed. How am I supposed to stop Zero?"

Cornelia said "I've done lots of thinking about that, because I'd be delighted if Zero got defeated. You need to figure out what makes Zero unique enough to constantly win."

Schneizel did some thinking and said "I've figured out the answer to that."

Cornelia asked "What is it?"

Schneizel answered "His number. He has number gimmick. That's what makes him so unique. I need to use his number gimmick to stop him."

Cornelia said "I hate to judge you, but you're acting foolish. Zero's advantage isn't his number."

Schneizel replied "You're incredibly wrong about that. I'm going to use the number gimmick. I'm going to use the number one. It's the natural step to take after zero and being ranked number one is synonymous with the best."

The next day Zero was having a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said "We've been doing better than ever recently so there's nothing that we need to learn or change. Keep attacking the enemies the same way."

Kaname Ohgi replied "I don't think that's the best idea Zero."

Zero asked "Why not?"

Ohgi said "If you keep doing things the same way we can't improve. We need to keep advancing what we do."

Diethard Ried pushed Ohgi away and said "Ignore his boring advice. Having a pattern of taking care of things is working great for my broadcasts. People have gotten used to what Zero does and they've become fans of it. That's why they keep checking out my broadcasts."

A few minutes later Prince Schneizel started traveling to the Black Knights' hideout. He wearing a costume that was similar to Zero's costume, but it was white. Schneizel started calling himself One. One said "Surrender Black Knights. Your number one challenge has arrived."

Zero ran out of the hideout and asked "Who are you?"

One said "I'm One."

Zero was really confused by the number gimmick. He asked "What are you talking about?"

One said "You've had the honor of being the only numbered vigilante for too long. I was inspired by your number thing, but I picked a higher number. It was quite pathetic of you to pick the world's lowest number." One did a very evil sounding laugh.

Zero asked "What do you want from me and my team?"

One said "I want to get rid of you and all of the members of the Black Knights."

Zero replied "There's no way that you could do that. I'm the ultimate fighter."

One said "Then lets have a fight."

Zero replied "Okay."

Diethard ran close by and started recording Zero and One. He said "A second number vigilante will add a lot to the rating numbers."

One proudly said "I've trained for months on how to become the ultimate fighter."

Zero replied "Well I'm way cooler than you, because training wasn't required for me."

One said "I suppose you wouldn't need proper training since you have your short cut."

Zero asked "What are you talking about?"

One said "I know that you use a geass to hypnotize people. You would be a lost fool without you."

Diethard replied "Wow. That's a really big secret to learn about Zero's crime fighting life. This'll make my broadcast more exciting."

Zero said "You can't broadcast that news boy." Diethard had a sneaky look on his face, because he was planning on revealing the geass secret to millions of people.

One said "I'm going to show you some high quality punches."

Zero replied "Oh. You think punches are enough of an entrance to a fight. I think doing a few kicks would really kick things off."

One said "Okay then you fool." One kicked Zero a few hundred feet away. Zero crash landed to the floor. He was surprised by how strong One was. He thought that One would be pretty weak.

Zero said "Hold on there Mr. One. Don't start claiming you're the big winner of this fight already. Don't start having fancy parties with limos tied to airplanes crashing into monster trucks to celebrate."

One replied "Despite literally being nothing you're full of nonsense."

Zero said "I'm the master of incredible knowledge. Knowledge seems like a useless skill for fighting, but it's actually really useful for figuring out how to defeat the bothersome enemies." Zero snuck around One really quickly. One kept looking around to find Zero's exact location, but Zero moved around so quickly that One didn't manage to punch him. While One felt confused Zero grabbed him and punched him really hard. One fell to the ground.

One asked "How did you manage to do such an impressive punch?"

Zero said "I have fighting skills that you claim to have, but lack."

One replied "Despite that I'm going to be the winner of the fight." One kicked Zero into Jeremiah Gottwald's orange farm. Zero bumped into dozens of oranges which fell on the ground.

Jeremiah asked "What's going on your majesty?"

Zero pointed to One and said "That punk is causing only one problem, but it's really hard to deal with it."

Jeremiah replied "Don't worry my prince. I'll show the one trick fool the meaning of real loyalty." Jeremiah started attacking One.

One replied "I'll stop both of you fools."

Zero said "I doubt that you could even defeat one of us. The power of a duo equals a guaranteed victory." Zero and Jeremiah beat up One. One fell to the ground. Zero took off One's mask and found out that One was Prince Schneizel. Zero asked "Why did you get a new gimmick?"

Schneizel said "I was trying to make your number counterproductive to your success. Sadly it was counterproductive to me winning."

Zero replied "Despite being Zero I'm number one. It's ironic, but awesome."

Jeremiah said "Zero's one of the masters of being awesome and ironic."

Diethard finished recording the event. He whispered "I'm going to take what I recorded to the broadcasting station. The secret fact that Zero has a geass will be revealed to the world."

Zero looked around and saw Diethard. Zero said "I need to stop him. He could ruin my reputation. I know a sneaky and smelly way to defeat him." Zero threw a stink bomb at Diethard. Diethard passed out. Zero edited the footage that Diethard recorded.

The next day Schneizel had another meeting with Cornelia. Schneizel said "My number gimmick idea didn't work. In fact it led to one of my biggest failures."

Cornelia replied "It seems like you're going to retire that terrible idea."

Schneizel said "Actually I made a few changes in order for it to finally work. I'm going to have you be the new number character. You'll be called Two."

Cornelia shook her head and replied "No way bro."


End file.
